The New Demigod
by DaughterOfLadyAthena
Summary: Annabeth is new to goode highschool and doesn't know anyone at the school until she meets some friends. they are demigods and will be Percabeth and a little bit of Perachel at the beginning. there will be Jealous girls, cocky jocks, and sweet nerds. but remember alls well that ends well...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the PJO series. Rick Riordan does.

Annabeths POV

i woke to the sound of bobby and matt yelling from the opposite side of my door.

_Great _i think _i have my own living breathing alarm clocks_

"Annie! Wake up!" one of the two twins yell

"yeah! its 7 o'clock" the other adds

"fine! im up" i say, answering them. "and dont dont call me Annie, Matt"

i get up out of bed and get ready. i take a shower and blow dry my hair that, annoyingly, curls up as soon as it is hit with the warm blast of my hair dryer.

I then put on mascara, which is the only type of makeup that has consent to live on my smooth, bump less, face, and get dressed. my outfit, as usual, consist of a T-shirt with an owl on it and a leather jacket that I slip over it, skinny jeans, my owls earrings, and my black converse. I then attempt to wrangle the blonde, curly mess I call my hair, into a pony tail.

once I succeed to my liking I walk down stairs ,with my school bag in hand, to the kitchen where my father and mom are.

"hello everyone!" I say entering the room

"hello Annie" my mom calls as she steps away from the fridge and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek

"hey mom" I say back

"what are we chopped liver?" my father says laughing while ruffling bobby's hair

"yes" I say with a smirk as I peck my fathers cheek

I then look at the clock that hangs above our stove. 7:30. Crap!

"Crap. I got to go!" I say as I walk past the twins, sticking my tongue out as i hurry out before they can retaliate.

I then grab my keys from the door and walk to my motorcycle. I know what your thinking _a girl driving a motorcycle. yeah right!_ that's where your wrong im not just _a girl_ im Annabeth Chase and I can drive whatever the hell I want to drive.

when i pull up to the school I take a parking space that's really close to the school and get out. you might think transferring to a school mid-year might be a bit intimidating.

and Its true I am a bit scared of what's going to happen. I might seem confident but really im just an ugly proud girl that is really a nerdy little girl hiding behind a big personality. it was a bit scary transferring here and leaving my friends behind.

I walk through the door and all conversation stops and everyone's eyes are fixated on me. I kind of squirm under all the attention, and as I walk through the hallways, wolf whistles break out along with catcalls. I also get some glares from girls, all of them pulling there boyfriends (if the had any) closer to them, protecting. I just role my eyes.

I walk to the front desk and the lady sitting there just looks up and smiles " may I help you" she asks sweetly

"uh... Yes im the new student. Annabeth Chase" i say shifting uncomfortably under her gaze I need my schedule and locker number" I say

"Ah yes, Here is your schedule and here is your locker things" she says handing me two pieces of paper and i will call Mr. Brunner to send Thalia up here to be your guide since she's the only one who's schedule is identical to your own" she says still smiling. "ok" I answer

I sit in one of the chairs and wait. a few minutes pass by and the door swings open and a girl with black spiky hair and striking blue eyes walks in "yes miss walker?" she asks

"ahhh Thalia can you take miss. Chase here and show her to her locker and her classes?" she asks "sure" Thalia says smirking at me. Then her eyes widen as they meet my own. Do I know her? I think. no. she's looking at my eyes, they usually have this affect on people but they are my real mother, Athena's, eyes and she's a goddess so I cant help it!

" so can we get going" I say looking away

"yeah. sure" she says and walks out. I follow her and we walk in silence. "can I see your schedule and locker stuff?" she says outstretching her hand "sure" I say handing it to her. "cool your lockers next to mine" she says smiling, and I smile back. "so your locker is locker 247 that's the one between me and my friend pipers locker and your first class is math" she says the name of the subject with such distaste and I laugh "thanks" I say and we continue in comfortable silence until we reach our lockers.

I open mine and put all of my books except my math book in. _wait_ I _think shouldn't I take the rest of my books for my classes before lunch. _"hey thalia what's the rest of our classes?" I ask

"oh um well before lunch?"

I nod

"well umm math then biology... and English then lunch" she says. and I grab the books for those classes

"ready?" she asks

"yep" I answer and we continue the short walk to math. we walk in and again the whole of the conversation stops

"do I have something on my face" I whisper to Thalia

she laughs and we walk to our seats. Thalia sits in the back corner and I ask if I can sit next to her. "sure" she says with a grin and then the teacher comes in

"hello class" he says and is answered by silence

"that's Mr. Gerald, he's actually really cool." thalia says

"well ok" he says "today we'll be working on finding variables"

he then passes out worksheets and tells us that when were finished we can work on anything we would like to.

i get my work sheet and immediately start to work. this is all so easy with my mom being the goddess of wisdom that I finish within minutes and turn it in, earing a smile from Mr. Gerald and a suspicious look from Thalia_. Weird..._ i pull out my sketch book and work on a building design. then about 30 minutes later the bell rings just as im finishing and I wait for thalia to head to our next class.

the rest of the classes pass very fast until lunch and I walk with Thalia and we reach the cafeteria "hey want to sit with me and my friends?" she asks "yeah" I say with a smile and we walk to her table where two girls and a boy with dark hair and black clothes sit.

"hey! where's Percy and the rest" Thalia asks "Th-they're over th-there" the boy in black says looking down and blushing while thalia does the same. _ooooohhhhh romance._ I wiggle my eyebrows at thalia and she glares at me "then ill save introductions until they get here" she says. so we sit and wait as I pick at my pathetic lunch until we here voice approach our table.

"hey did you see the smokin hot chick on the Harley earlier" says a high pitched male voice

"yeah. she parked in my parking spot" a deeper more masculine voice says

"oh stop your whining both of you" another voice says

i turn and smirk at the shocked faces and look at the short one who must've been the one that called me hot.

"its actually a Yamaha, not a Harley" I say and smirk looking at their shocked faces

"hi im annabeth chase and im the "smokin hot chick" who parked in your parking spot and whom you guys are whining about" I say putting my hand out

"its nice to meet you" i say

**Hey sorry if annabeths a little OCC buut thats the way i see her confident on they outside scared on the inside. any way ill update soon buut please review your likes and dislikes and your ideas for couples like thalico perachel at the beginning leyna jasper frazel juniper=GROVER? review**

**-ImaNerd **


	2. The meeting and Discovery

Percy's POV

I was shocked to say the least.

she really was hot.

I only say this because Leo tends to over-exaggerate things

like one time he said he saw a hell hound when it turned out to be a black great dane... you can imagine how that went down...

anyway I felt bad for staring since my girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare was standing next to me

but of course the one to take her hand was Leo

"hey im Leo, and single" he said winking at her earning an eye roll from all the girls at the table, including Annabeth "well its nice to meet you, Leo" she says with a dazziling smile.

_WAIT! What am I thinking! I have a beautiful girlfriend standing right next to me! are you crazy Jackson!_

The silence continued, with Rachel glaring daggers at Annabeth, her grip tightening on mine "Hey im Jason Grace, im sure Thalias told you about me!" he says smiling at her with an outstretched hand

"no she hasn't but im guessing since you have got the same last name as her your probably brother and sister maybe...twins?" she said.

_Dang how'd she figure that out? it took me weeks after meeting them to figure that out._

"wait. I never told you my last name" Thalia says, narrowing her eyes in suspicion "it was on your books" Annabeth shoots back, calmly

"you must have an eye for detail" Rachel cuts in "so you must've figured out that Percy and I are dating" she says her eyes narrowed at Annabeth

"yes I have pieced that together, though I don't know why you would think that matters to me or that I would care." Annabeth says confusion in her eyes.

_She looks kind of cute when she's thinking. Stop it Jackson!_ I warn myself _you don't like the new girl! you have a girlfriend!_

"just letting you know..." Rachel says, her eyes still narrowed.

whys she acting so weird?

"yeah well I get the picture. and can you please stop glaring at me! your making this really awkward!" she says in an annoyed tone

"uh..uh I uh. im sorry that was super rude" Annabeth says "its just I have ADHD so its hard to focus with you glaring at me." _hey I have ADHD too... wait I know those gray eyes...they live on lady Athena's face...slowly the pieces start to connect_. I should ask her one more to make sure..." and dyslexia?" I ask, and she looks taken aback "yeah ever since I was little I had both... though im not in a special class for it because I can read Greek...Wait! You guys are" she lowers her tone "demi-gods too!" she says, her voice barely above a whisper

"yes" we all reply at once

"good cause my mom would kill me if I spilled information like that to mortals..." she says relief evident on her face

"I don't recognize you from camp" Thalia says though her tone has softened "and I recognize everyone from camp...seen as how I guarded the entrance for 7 years" Thalia says, remembering the time she was turned into a tree

"well I went to camp when I was seven after running away from home because of a bunch of mechanical...mechanical_ spiders_" she shudders at the name of the insect. "and stayed until I turned 11 then my mom took me to Olympus to design and remodel the structure and I spent 5 years up there and just got back a week ago. came home to my two twin brothers turning 10 and my father being re-married from that step-monster Helen. having full custody over the twins. Gods I don't know why im telling you guys all of this but Chiron tried to get me to open up to my feeling and now they're tumbling out like bricks off the old structures of Greece"

"as you probably guessed my mother is Athena" she says "wait before you tell me, let me guess..."

she looked at Thalia "im getting a strong vibe from you Thals like either Zeus or Hades but judging from your eyes...Zeus"

Then she turned to nico "hades"

Hazel "had...Pluto" she corrects

then her eyes turn to piper, whom she smiled kindly to "your mother was one of my best friends up there" she says "Aphrodite"

Jason "since your Thalias brother Zeus"

Leo "I would say Hermes but judging from the way your messing with the spare parts in your pockets and the tool belt...im going to guess Hephaestus"

then she turns to me

"judging by your eyes and hair your a son of Poseidon" she says and im kind of scared she's going to hate me because our parents are supposed to hate each other but when I look her eyes are kind "don't worry lord Poseidon was very kind to me on Olympus so I hold no grudge nor hate towards you" and she smiles. personally I am relieved. I was kind of scared and she is very intimidating with her eyes

"im also guessing she's the new oracle... seen as how me and lord Apollo discussed her and you guys aren't freaking out that I said all of that around her" we all just stared at her in shock. how did she know all of that? "daughter of wisdom." she says simply

"daughter of wisdom" I repeat

Rachel just glares.


	3. Rachels change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or the HoO series nor the rights or characters to them**

Rachel's POV

THAT BITCH!

she comes here checking out my boyfriend then embarrasses me in front of my friends by calling me out. Then she actually has something in common with Percy. like being a demigod...

we sit down for lunch and I try to stop looking at Annabeth or how little she eats, not because she wants to stay skinny like me and is secretly starving inside, but because she is seriously not hungry. Also she has been living with gods for years, _YEARS! _Where as I have barely been Oracle for a month. I only got Apollo to agree to me dating because I threaten to quit, and because I'm the only one it worked on he's scared it wont work on anyone else, therefore I own a certain god of the sun_. Hey! Maybe I can get him to make Annabeth leave!_ No that wont work! Athenas higher up than Apollo.

it is only then that I realize that I have been asked a question.

"yeah" I say

" I was asking if it would be cool if Annabeth went to Chocolate Dawn with us after school" Percy says and my eyes narrow

" Of course its not ok! What are we inducting strangers into our group now!" I say glaring at Annabeth " She cant come. either she goes or I go" I say confidently

" God Red you act like were some sort of secluded cult. she's coming. You can decide if your going to or not" Percy says, sternly. _he's protecting her! _

"Are you breaking up with me over this _**SLUT"**_ I ask and Annabeth gasped. Percy looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by Annabeth

" Look. You don't even _know_ me! You don't KNOW ANYTHING about me!" She says with a calm voice. "call me anything you like. but you remember. YOU just called a random girl YOU just met a slut and accused YOUR boyfriend of dumping YOU for HER" she says angrily now " That's not even what he meant" she adds, looking quite embarrassed.

But im pissed.

I walk up to her and smack her hard so she falls to the ground clutching her face.

"RACHEL" All of my friends, including Percy, call out

" I might not know you... but I can smell skank from miles away" I smirk at her and walk out

As im leaving I smirk. I feel powerful.

Watch out Goode High. Cause here I come

**Hey guys! I'm Really sorry I know its a sucky short chapter and I know that Rachel is way OOC but I needed a bad guy and weeeell Rachel stood out. any way even though it wasn't done in this chapter im doing a Caleo. I decided to take the advice of my Reviewers but I need an OC characters to start out as Grovers Girlfriend, then transition to Juniper so post your OCs**

**DISCRIPTION: has to be a female **

**Nick name (if they have any)**

**Full name**

**Height**

**weight**

**age**

**grade**

**eye color**

**hair color**

**nice or mean**

**Girly or tom boyish**

**human or nymph**

**outfit style**

**interesting facts**

**sports or clubs that they are acquainted with**

**PS **SPOILER** Percy gets swim captain*** just sayin ;)**

**-love**

**ImaNerd**


End file.
